


A Night on the Town

by TheWonko



Series: Kei Lewds It Up [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, References to the poetry of William Mcgonagall, Semi-Public Sex, Slime, Slime Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonko/pseuds/TheWonko
Summary: Kei and Sam go out on the town only to find the show is sold out
Relationships: Kei (OC)/Sam the Slime (OC)
Series: Kei Lewds It Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622470
Kudos: 16





	A Night on the Town

SOLD OUT

Sam looked up at the sign, then over at Kei, then back to the sign again. The slime made a despondent gurgling noise.

"This is why I told you to buy your ticket in advance, Sam," said Kei as she shook her head. "You knew it would sell out."

Another gurgling noise.

"Well, there was a guy a few blocks back selling some. Even odds they're bootleg though."

Sam made some wet noises, ending with a pop.

"I mean, I could, yeah, but I'm not going to beat someone up just for scalping tickets."

Gurgle slorp

"You can't afford my rates. Besides it'd be intellectually dishonest. After all, who hasn't scammed the excessively rich out of a month's rent now and then? Or are you forgetting how we got our apartment from Dennis?"

Sam let out a noise that sounded like nothing so much as a disappointed fart.

"I didn't say I wouldn't help," said Kei quickly, "Just that I wouldn't beat up a scalper. There are other ways."

A curious gurgle this time.

"I read about this in a book, and I've been wanting to see if it works."

* * *

The cute pale girl at the door took Kei's ticket, and winked as she put the stub Kei had scribbled her number onto in her pocket. A banshee, if Kei knew her stuff, which she did. She'd have to find that old magical silence generator before the girl came over.

Kei made her way to a table in the back of the venue, and watched the opening act, a local bard Kei had teamed up with once named McGonagall, start to set up. As she remembered, the man's sole redeeming feature was that his stuff rhymed. Eventually. He's how Kei found out about this place though, so maybe she shouldn't be so hard on him.

Something gently squeezed against Kei's stomach and burbled. Kei looked around to make sure no one heard. Either no one did, or if they did, they didn't care.

"Sam, you have to keep quiet. Do you want us both thrown out?"

Another quiet gloop noise from under Kei's jacket.

"Yes, I'll get some, but the good part of the show doesn't even start for an hour. So be patient."

Kei waved a waitress over and was pleasantly surprised to recognise her.

"Zina? Is that you? I haven't seen you since we got snowed in in that cabin! How're you doing?"

"I'm, uh, I'm fine Kei," mumbled the pale girl, shyly. "How're you?"

"Well, I haven't been snowed in recently," smirked Kei, "Which is a shame, considering what happened last time."

Zina's eyebrows shot up and her face turned bright red. Kei leaned back, then twitched as Sam rearranged themselves under her clothes. It was an… interesting feeling, but Kei recovered quickly.

"Anyway, if I could have the special, that'd be great."

Zina nodded and scribbled something on a pad of paper. "A- anything else?"

"Hmm, if you ask nicely, I'll give you a big tip," smiled Kei. "But just the tip this time, unless you want more." She winked.

Zina nodded quickly and left, blushing all the way. She came back a few minutes later, significantly calmed down, carrying a plate covered in food. Kei thanked her and started eating just as McGonagall began reciting a poem about a bridge falling down. Kei immediately zoned out.

What felt like a few moments later, Kei felt a squeeze and pinch on her stomach. She looked down and realised it was Sam.

"Oh, shit," Kei said as she dropped some food down for Sam to catch. "Sorry about that. This bard is crap. I think this is his poem that goes on for, like, twenty minutes."

Sam burbled, and Kei sneaked them more food.

"Yeah, sure. Wake me up if I fall asleep, okay?"

Sam made an agreeing noise, and Kei turned back to eating again, this time making sure to slip for down for Sam. She still zoned out instantly.

This time Sam's pinch was on one of Kei's nipples. She jumped, and someone in the room squeaked. Probably Zina. Almost certainly Zina; squeaking was something she would do. It definitely wasn't Kei.

"What was that?" she hissed at Sam, who made a happy bubbling noise in response as they moved around under Kei's clothes.

"You're bored?" Kei asked as she felt Sam slide down under her tights to her crotch and up to cover her breasts, "I mean, I can't blame you right now, and I'm not saying no, but I would've liked some warning."

Sam didn't say anything, and instead just slid to cover more of Kei. It felt like they were covering her entire torso now, and were curving around to cover her butt and penis too. The sensations weren't much different from wearing a tight swimsuit or leotard, yet, but Kei was thinking ahead. She knew what Sam could do if they wanted to be creative. In truth, that was part of why she had suggested wearing them under her clothes. She sighed and relaxed into her seat.

On stage, McGonagall started another verse of his poem. Kei didn't know how far along he was, since she'd fortunately never been subjected to the complete work before. Rather than pay attention, she rocked her hips a bit. Sam took the hint and started squeezing. First along Kei's stomach and up to her breasts, which drew a small moan from Kei that she hoped was covered by the sounds of eating and bad poetry, and then down to her butt and cock, which caused a louder moan. Kei looked around quickly. No one seemed to have heard.

"You're not helping on the 'stay quiet' front, Sam," said Kei. "I really don't want to get banned from another bar."

Sam burbled again and Kei felt a pressure on her asshole. She instantly sat up straighter and looked around nervously. Sam continued pushing softly and extended some more of their mass up Kei's neck to her face. Kei nodded and odd-tasting slime flowed into her mouth as Sam gently squeezed up and down her body again. The improvised gag muffled her moan as Sam slipped inside her rear and began to expand until Kei felt nicely filled. Another nod from her and the slime pulled from her mouth and slid back under her jacket. Sam made a questioning sound.

"Yeah," nodded Kei, red in the face, and through clenched teeth. "Feels good. Are you using the pheromone slime?"

Another gentle squeeze, then a questioning pop.

"Just keep things quiet, okay?"

An affirmative gurgle and Sam started expanding inside Kei again, pushing more of their mass into her rear, pressing against her walls and against that certain spot inside that Sam was always able to find. Kei's dick started to get hard inside Sam, and she was about to moan again when a pseudopod shot out of her jacket and filled her mouth, keeping her quiet.

Kei wasn't even pretending to pay attention to the stage anymore, instead focusing on the feeling of Sam shifting around inside. It was a mystery to her how Sam always knew exactly how full she could be, then pushed in that much more, and then moved around making her feel fantastic. And that was only paying attention to her ass! Kei's breasts were also being tended to by what felt like small tongues of slime licking wherever they touched. Kei was sure that she was turned on enough that her nipples would be able to cut glass if it weren't for the layer of slime covering them, making them feel better every moment.

A gentle flowing pressure, not unlike being in a warm mouth, reminded Kei of her dick. Not usually something she forgot about, but the rest of her was feeling so good that it was getting difficult to think. She swallowed around the part of Sam in her mouth, inadvertently pulling them deeper in, almost to her throat. That was fine though, Kei had had bigger things in there, and Sam could get out if they needed to. Kei moaned into Sam's mass and slumped back into her seat. The only thought that made its way through the haze of pleasure Sam was putting her in was that when she finally came, and who knew how long that would be, Sam could edge her for hours sometimes, she hoped no one would notice. Or maybe that they would. Kei didn't care anymore, and just twitched as Sam pulled almost completely out of her ass, then pressed themselves back in, hard.

Kei's mind exploded in pleasure and she was dimly aware of her dick doing the same. She didn't even think, only moaned, as she felt Sam milk all her cum out, then a strange but familiar sensation as she felt Sam slowly pump it all into her ass. The feeling was enough to extend the high of her orgasm another dozen seconds or so, and Kei slumped forward onto the table, unable to move.

What felt like hours later, but was probably only a few seconds, Kei became aware that the entire bar was applauding. She jerked upright as Sam pulled out of her mouth and she looked around. McGonagall had finally finished and was being pushed off the stage, complaining that he had only finished one of his three planned poems.

Kei sighed in relief; no one had seen her cumming her brains out in public. She felt Sam move inside her again, then smiled as they solidified a piece of themselves into a bulb and broke it off, leaving Kei plugged up while Sam retracted the rest of themselves away from Kei's sensitive areas and settling around her stomach again.

"Hey, Sam?" Kei asked as the plug settled into place in her ass. "Do you want to just go home?"

A burble from Sam and Kei stood up on shaky legs. She left a gold piece on the table, far more than she owed, but she had promised Zina a big tip tonight, and made her way to the door. Sure, she missed out on the show, but Kei was sure that Sam would more than make up for it.


End file.
